If Harry never won
by Yaoifanfictions
Summary: What would have happened if Harry never won against Voldemort... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The crimson flames encircled him. He lost so many people: Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dora, Ginny, Molly, Fred, and everything, and everyone he held dear. Now life was meaningless to him. He was alone, a second time. The DA was defeated another time by Voldemort. He had to make that all those death were not useless. He stood up ready to sacrifice himself, when he finally understood what the answer of the riddle was: death… He opened the golden snitch and found the Resurrection Stone.

The spirits of his parents, of Sirius were next to him now. They wouldn't leave him anymore. He smiled, Dumbledore always knew what he needed the most. Harry was ready to sacrifice himself to protect his dear ones like his mom did. The young man stood up right in front of his enemies Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The dark wizard smiled:

"How brave of you Harry Potter. Still thinking that I will kill you? Sorry to tell you but I know that you are one of my Horcruxes."

Harry gasped. How did he know? What should he do now that even Voldemort won't kill him? Abandoned by all, even by death. Slowly he started to retreat but Voldemort looked at him in disdain and said:

"Is that it Potter? How disappointing I thought _you would entertain me more._

-Noo!"

Harry woke up all sweaty. He took his head into his hands and started breathing slowly. Why did he dream of that day again? Even now he still felt that strong gaze burning his skin. He shook his head trying to forget all those memories. He looked around his small bedroom. The only things around were the bed and a small table. Now he was living with a girl named Paula. She was the only one who would overcome the rules for him, even thought they were clear: "Find Harry Potter and bring him to the castle." Well, actually Voldemort was back being the seducing Tom Marvolo Riddle, and had control over all the wizard's world. He was also the most influent man in the UK. Even if his dream was achieved he still wanted the death of the younger one… But somewhat it still made him… happy?

He yawned and slowly left his room while greeting Paula. A delicious smell escaped from the kitchen however he did not have any appetite.

"Hi! How was your night, did she say cheerfully

-Ummm, horrible would most likely be my answer.

-Well, I kind of noticed you kept on screaming all night long."

He blushed and quickly muttered something like "S-sorry because I was a nuisance." He definitely should ask her _that question_, yes the question that has been torturing him since _that day. _

"Paula….

-Yes?

-Well, I wanted to ask you something, he said; it was hard putting what he thought into words.

-Sure.

- What is it… when you want to, to be recognized by someone! Even as an enemy.

- Darling, it's easy, it's love.

-What the hell are you saying!

- The truth dear. It's obvious!

-It's. Not. At. All.

-Well, believe me or not, it's your choice. Love isn't _something that can be easily understood_. By the way your breakfast is on the table."

He has angered her for sure she hated not being trusted. He took a deep breath while she was leaving, and started thinking about his words. Love, huh, he forgot how it felt to be loved is: his parents, the Weasley, his friends, all those who loved him and trusted in him died, al by Voldemort's fault. So how could he fall for him she was just saying nonsense "_Love isn't something that can be easily understood." _He shook his head it was starting to give him headaches he should stop thinking about it for the moment_. _

The twenty years old man went to the kitchen to try to eat, when he suddenly hear screams in the street. He carelessly ran outside, to see what was happening. Then he saw what was causing all this commotion: a poor old woman had her son killed right in front of her while she was being tortured by the Death Eaters. He was the only one in this crowd who could understand her.

Suddenly a gaze behind him made him shiver, and he only realized how much of an idiot of a stupid he was: He was in a street, in the daylight in front of Death Eaters without any Invisibility Cape or his wand. He was already hearing the mutters of the people while he was backing up when a hand grabbed his shoulder.


	2. Unrequited love

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him aside. He easily recognized the mask and the tattoo: a Death Eater. He clenched his fists ready to battle even without his magic. Even so he felt like if his opponent was giving him an amused gaze, which angered him even more. Before he could react a white beam came from the Death Eater's wand, but, someone in the assistance blocked it: it was the old woman that was suffering moments ago. She decided to revenge here family whose heads were lying on the ground, by revolting. The person who was torturing her dropped his weapons because of the surprise he felt when he saw she could still move. Harry quickly picked them and stood next to the woman. A perfect team, like the time of the DA, like the time with Ron and Hermione, all of them were dead, they disappeared like a flame in the wind, like a light that we extinct. Both of their eyes reflected the hatred that was glowing in their hearts, this fire of feelings that could destroy everything. The furor was boiling in Harry's veins.

In a fraction of second he jumped and behind him was a Death Eater with a knife in his chest. The young man and the oldest woman were still fighting -with no damage- while their opponents were slowly retreating.

In the end the only ones left in the street were them (the citizens escaped as they saw the fight).

" Could you please stand here while I bring my wand Mrs. …

Tenshi Aki.

Yes so will it be alright?

Yeah…

He hurried to the open door and look if nothing was missing while taking his wand. He looked at the wooden stick that was so similar to Voldemort's . Memories of what happened three years ago flew back to his mind. He shook his head and went to the street. And… the woman was gone…. The young man wanted to facepalm himself so hard. Now someone he just me knew where he used to sleep and live. He started to look around for her when he bumped into a giant. He only felt his hands getting taken by that brute, and they were already away . The only witness of what happened was a black crow.

They arrived into a dark ,tiny ,and dirty room where you couldn't see anything.

"Lux, said a deep and harsh voice behind him."

Suddenly he could see what was happening around him: rats were squeaking and running into the bones of corpse that were laid on the ground and in front of him was a colossal metallic cage. He quickly understood that his only chance of seeing Voldemort and knowing if Paula was true about his feeling was by this. He was violently pushed in the cage. Its door got closed. Love and hate, two words that were so similar and different at the same time. It was the same with black and white: they both weren't colors but while white was a mixture of colors, black was the total inexistence of colors.

That's why he had to know what his feelings were.

A few hours passed and now his belly was growling of hunger. Suddenly light came back, he had to blink a bit before seeing a shadow in front of him. It was the same gorilla-like man who came back with a tray full of a small plate that contained a brown liquid with bread and water.

" You eat, puis go to the boss. Said the man with a weird accent it could be French.

Boss?!

Yes, Lord Voldemort"

Then he stepped aside and stayed silent. Harry just couldn't think of eating the so called "food" in front of him.

"Is this poison?!"

As an answer the brute materialized a spoon and at some of it while showing the meal with his left hand as if saying "now eat". Well in any case his death wasn't in Voldemort's advantage since he knew that he was one of his Horcruxes. But, when he tasted the food, it was absolutely not disgusting, the taste was even better than what he imagined by the looks alone.

He finished eating and sighted of wellbeing. He was full. It was the first time he ate so little and didn't feel hungry. He slept on the floor not even caring a bit about the man that was guarding him. When he woke up that person was still in front of him. The only things that changed are that the tray disappeared and that he looked more tired.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was violently grabbed and threw outside the cage. Harry quickly took his wand and materialized ropes around the man and escaped to the hall. He followed the corridor and opened the last door he found. He entered in an expensive looking room which curtains were closed. Here and there some paintings were hanged on the walls. But, what immediately caught his attention was the man sitting on the bed. It was someone he knew just ways too good. He looked at the brown hair and at the pale face.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Yes ,did he answer without any trace of anger, to think that you will come and find me by yourself, how surprising. But what are you waiting for: I am her in front of you unarmed…."

Things seemed strange: Voldemort didn't mind being called by his given name, and his scar was not aching, anymore.

Harry took out his wand with all his determination, yet, yet he couldn't think of killing Tom Marvolo Riddle, he couldn't destroy him no matter what. He looked again at this soft beautiful hair, at those captivating eyes, those perfect lips. His heart skipped a beat. He had fallen in love with his n°1 enemy, how ironic. But after all the difference between love and hate was paper thin: both of these feelings were powerful, both of them kept you thinking about either the person you hated the most or the one you loved the most. His obsession for Tom slowly turned into a fixation then love.

The moment the dark mage saw that Harry's hand trembled he quickly –as fast as thunder- threw the wand from the youngest man's hand and then gutted them up while pushing him against the wall.

" You defied me for long enough Harry, now it's punishment time, did he say with a huge smile"

Even if Voldemort couldn't kill him he still could torture him. His heart ached him, he was about to burst into tears. That was the feeling of an unrequited love.


End file.
